Purpose: 1) To maintain suitable procedures for collection, distribution, and processing of clinical samples (i.e., bone marrow and peripheral blood) from patients with chronic myelogenous leukemia and normal subjects. 2) To prepare enriched normal and leukemic progenitor cell populations and maintain banks of frozen leukemic and normal progenitor cells for use of investigators. 3. Maintenance of permanent Ph+ and Ph-negative cell lines.